


Out, Out Damned Spot

by TakeItEezy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angels, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Brutal, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a demon after all, Demons, Eventual Comfort, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, Heaven, Heaven and Hell, Hell, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29345850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeItEezy/pseuds/TakeItEezy
Summary: “It’s... ‘s not all my blood.”Aziraphale paused, and in that moment, Crowley felt waves of emotion come from the angel. Confusion, shock, horror, Crowley had expected as much, but then came one emotion that he didn’t see coming.Disgust.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of a rainy night when the door of A. Z. Fell and Co. flung open, slamming into a stack of books behind it, causing the owner of the shop to drop the book he was currently reading. He quickly went into the shop room to tell the person who had broken into his shop to bugger off, but when he saw the drenched, pale, slender man on his knees in the doorway, Aziraphale knew exactly who it was.  
“Crowley,” for a moment, he was relieved before seeing that the dark shirt that the demon usually wore was torn to shreds and his torso was completely soaked in blood, “oh my lord-“  
“Hey, angel.” Crowley looked up at him, a toothy grin masking the pain that radiated from his aura. Aziraphale ran to him, his knees hitting the floor hard as he miracled himself a towel, gently beginning to dab the blood away and trying to gauge the extent of his injuries.  
“Oh, my dear boy,” Crowley hissed in pain as the angel poked at a particularly painful injury, “what happened?”  
“Meeting went rather poorly.” The demon said through clenched teeth. “They said I was getting soft, so-“  
“So they did this to you.” Aziraphale sighed. “I know they’re demons and all, but to inflict this much damage on one of their own, especially you-“  
“It’s not all mine.” Crowley interrupted, and Aziraphale looked at him in confusion.  
“What-“  
“Angel, I...” The demon looked down at his blood covered hands and glowered. “It’s... ‘s not all my blood.”  
Aziraphale paused, and in that moment, Crowley felt waves of emotion come from the angel. Confusion, shock, horror, Crowley had expected as much, but then came one emotion that he didn’t see coming.  
Disgust.  
The demon’s face reddened in shame as he pushed himself up from the floor. Once he was on his feet, a wave of dizziness crashed into him and he fell back into his hands and knees.  
“Fuck...”  
“Don’t try to get up, you’ll make it worse!” Aziraphale said in annoyance.  
Just as the angel was about to miracle his wounds away, Crowley quickly grabbed his wrist and shook his head.  
“They’re going to sense it, angel.” Crowley said darkly as Aziraphale looked at him in bewilderment. “The demons. I’m supposed to go back to Hell after I’ve recovered.”  
“Fine.” Aziraphale straightened his bow tie and took off his jacket.  
“What are you doing?” The demon asked, surprised at the strange reaction that Aziraphale had to the news.  
“We are getting you onto the sofa.”  
“No WE are not!” Crowley protested. “I can do it on my own-“  
“Oh, don’t be daft, you wouldn’t make it two steps!” Aziraphale huffed.  
“I can crawl if I fall down.”  
“There is no way I’m letting you fall down in your condition! You’d probably discorporate!”  
“No, I wouldn’t!”  
“You might! Crowley, you’re barely holding on as it is.” The angel was right. His body was so badly damaged that it was keeping all of Crowley’s willpower to keep himself awake and alive.  
“Fine.” The demon muttered and sat down on the ground, giving up on his attempts at getting up independently. Aziraphale slipped an arm under his back and one arm under his knees and picked him up, hugging his friend close to his chest. Crowley bit back several hisses and grunts of pain as they made their way to the back room, but Aziraphale seemed to know and apologized quietly every time it hurt. Once Crowley was carefully laid on the couch, his body began to feel tired and sluggish. The angel left the room for a moment, presumably getting alcohol and a first aid kit.  
“‘Ziraphale, I think I’m gonna take a short nap.” He said, closing his eyes.  
“No!” Aziraphale ran back into the room and tapped the demons face, earning him an annoyed glare. “No no no, Crowley. That’s how supernatural beings get discorporated.”  
“I know, I’m not stupid, Aziraphale.” He opened his eyes as if it took monumental effort. “I’m jussst sssso tired.”  
“I know, my dear boy, but you have to be strong. Stay awake.” He took Crowley’s hand. “Stay awake for me.”  
“Do I get a prize if I last until tomorrow?” The demon playfully lifted an eyebrow and smirked, giving the angel a wink.  
“If you play you cards right, you just might.” Aziraphale grinned and Crowley turned a shade of red that a person with so much blood loss shouldn’t be able to turn.  
“I... uh... um...” Crowley cleared his throat as he watched Aziraphale take out a rag from a bucket of water next to him.  
“Oh, don’t worry about it, my dear boy, you’ll be up in no time!” There was obvious doubt in his words, but both beings tried to ignore that undertone. “You’ll be right as rain! In tip top shape! In-“  
“I get it, angel, you don’t need to keep going.” Crowley was starting to slur his words. Aziraphale made quick work of cleaning his chest off with water before reaching into the next bucket.  
“This is going to hurt.” Aziraphale warned, then cleaned the wounds carefully with alcohol. During the entire process, Crowley barely made a sound, hardly conscious. All that the white haired man could do was whisper soothing words to the shivering demon.  
After he was done cleaning his wounds, the angel miracled the buckets away and sat next to the demon. Suddenly, the demons chest was wrapped in bandages to try to stop the bleeding.  
“Aziraphale?” Crowley murmured quietly. “Bring me to my apartment.”  
“What?!” Aziraphale looked at him in shock. “There is no way in Heaven or Hell that I’d leave you alone in this state!”  
“Please, angel.” He looked up at Aziraphale. Upon seeing the angel’s tears he furrowed his brow. “You know I’ll be back if I discorporate. They can’t find me here. They’ll know.”  
“They won’t if you stay alive!” Aziraphale, sounding hopeful, yet his voice cracked on the last word. Crowley laughed dryly.  
“You and I both know I can’t.”  
There was a brief silence before Aziraphale felt Crowley’s life force begin to fade away.  
“No no no!” He said, tapping the demons cheek to try and keep him awake. The redhead opened his glassy eyes for a moment before going completely limp. “Crowley, don’t do this to me!”  
There was a shift in the air and suddenly, Aziraphale felt Crowley’s energy disappear.  
A scream tore it’s way out of Aziraphale’s chest, a mix of agony and rage building up inside of him as he took his best friends body into his arms. He knew that he’d be back, but would the demon even be the same. Hell was... well, Hell was Hell. It twisted peoples minds and turned those unfortunates into whatever they wanted them to be. Something that lurked in the back of Aziraphale’s mind was the doubt he felt about his friend being able to withstand the tortures that were inflicted upon him if he were ever to get on Hell’s bad side again. One question burrowed it’s way deep into his head as he sobbed over Crowley’s body.  
Would he ever get the man he loved back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I made a new thing!  
> I know some of you guys may be looking for new parts of “Crazy Little Thing” and I promise you, they’re coming. I just came up with this idea and had to write it. This one will be shorter than my others. It’s quick and brutal, but I wanted to write it, so here I am.  
> Thank you all for reading this! If you’d like to see more, click the kudos button! I’ll answer any comments that people send. The comments REALLY keep me going. 
> 
> Thank you to ShesAKillerQueen98 for being an awesome friend and beta! 
> 
> See you all in the next chapter!!
> 
> PS. Guess who got a switch?? Me!! I’ve been playing Animal Crossing New Horizons so much. It’s just so relaxing and nice. I love it. If you want to add me, just message me and I’ll send you my friend code!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: GRAPHIC TORTURE

Everyone claims that Hell is the hottest place in the universe, but that’s really a misnomer. It depends on the person. If they feel that heat is unbearable, then yes, Hell is hot. However, if cold is what breaks them, it’s colder than the coldest part of the Arctic.   
Crowley was always thrown into the coldest pit as a punishment and sometimes left for days, weeks, or years until he was silently escorted out. He had stopped begging and pleading to be let out long ago. That was where the demon expected himself to go.   
He was dragged to his bosses office and left in the open, unable to hide.   
“Crowley. Should’ve known.” The familiar voice droned as he put on a grin.   
“Lord Beelzebub!” He looked up at them, his hands on his hips as he tried to look as calm as ever. They sat in their chair looking bored and frustrated.   
“I wazzz jusst watching my favorite torture and you come barging in here. You know what this meanzzz?”   
“Yup.” He deflated slightly.   
“No.” Beelzebub got up and smiled a sickening smile of pure malice. “You don’t.”  
He suddenly found himself in one of the torture rooms. It was a rather dull one, a blank room will blood spatter all over the walls and ceiling. The floor was sticky and dark, and the demon tried to not think about what was now on his feet as he was lead towards a metal table.   
“Oh, goodie! A new one!” He said, his vocal confidence not matching his facial expression. “What’s it gonna be this time, guys?”  
Slowly, a fourth demon emerged from the shadows holding a very familiar object. Crowley’s heart dropped.   
“H-Hastur!” Crowley laughed nervously, eyes darting from the demon to the plant mister, then back again. “Long time, no see.”   
“It’ll be even longer until you see another being again.” Said Ligur, stepping out of the shadows next to him.   
“Wait- no- th-that’s holy water!” Crowley gasped as Ligur shoved him onto the table. Almost immediately, straps were fastened around his ankles, wrists, waist, shoulders, and his forehead, holding his entire body in place. One of the other demons slowly stepped forward with a rag in their hand, but Hastur shook his head.   
“No.” Hastur shook his head as he gripped the bound demons hair in his fist. “I want to hear his screams.”  
Crowley grit his teeth and clenched his fists.   
He was a demon.   
He had been through pain before.   
This wouldn’t be as painful as Falling.   
Nothing could be THAT painful.   
Right?  
—  
It had been several days since Crowley has discorporated in Aziraphale’s arms, and the angel began to worry. Usually, he would have received a call, but when Azirpahale tried to call his phone, mobile and landline, he got nothing. Just the answering machine. Every time someone entered the shop, he thought that it was the demon, but his hopes were in vain. It felt like an eternity before he finally felt demonic energy around his shop. As he looked outside, he could see a tuft of short, red hair. With a smile, he opened the door and was greeted by a slightly smiling demon.   
“Hey, angel.” Said Crowley, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses. “Did you miss me?”   
—  
One minute, Crowley was grinning mockingly at Hastur, and the next, a rag was placed over his face. For a minute, he was extremely confused at this action. Yes, the fabric was scratchy, but what did that have to do with anything? It was hardly torture.   
Then suddenly, it dawned on him. He began to struggle frantically, not caring how it would look to the other demons.   
They were going to destroy him!  
“Humans know how to torture each other.” Hastur said slowly as water was poured onto the rag. As the water dampened the fabric, Crowley bit back a scream, the holy water boiling his skin.   
“Just like them, we won’t let you die.” The soaked fabric stuck to his face as though it were a death mask. The pain became too much for him, and he began to scream, the sound coming from his demonic essence.   
“That’s it, Crowley,” Hastur purred as more water was splashed onto his face, “that’s a good serpent.”   
When the cloth was lifted, Crowley coughed and sputtered, spitting out blood.   
“Why...” Crowley croaked.   
“You’re still alive because this holy water was boiled with hellfire,” Hastur grinned, “and I can’t believe it worked.”  
After a moment, Hastur put on a rubber glove and took the cloth in his hand.   
“No, no, PLEASE Hastur! Please, no more-“ his pleas were cut off by the wet cloth getting thrown back over his face. The burning sensation returned and Crowley struggled against the bonds, screams turning into growling and hissing until more water was poured over the cloth.   
This time, his screams were even louder, ringing out through the hallways of Hell, instilling horror into the souls around him. With a sinking feeling, Crowley realized that he couldn’t even get discorporated by this. He was doomed to endure this until the other demons got tired.   
And Hastur and Ligur didn’t get tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This concept is something that I couldn’t stop thinking about earlier today. I have no idea why I thought about waterboarding Crowley. It just... seemed like something that Hastur and Ligur would enjoy. I also don’t know why I was thinking of what Hastur and Ligur liked. My brain has been going all over the place lately.   
> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos are appreciated, and I will respond to every comment! (I promise I will get to you as soon as I can!!)


End file.
